Fate Has Two Sides but Who Said Which?
by NiteNdPurity
Summary: Please Read Chapter 5 for Update Information.
1. The beginning of a mystery

**Authors notes-**

**Hey everyone before I begin I'd like to say that this is my first fan fiction, I've read countless stories on this site and I think I'm ready to tackle this on,**

**I am adding several of my OC's (As a request from many friends on facebook, feel free to check out my profile to see who they are) and I'm going to add A LOT of references from all types of sonic stuff considering how much of a nerd I am X3 so expect characters and many other references from Sonic things such as...**

**Sonic Archie Comics, Knuckles Archie Comics, ALL the Sonic shows (SATAM, SONIC X, ETC.) Sonic '06, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Riders,... well pretty much all the sonic games, I'll try not to over due it over the top to the point where you can't understand things from one another XP**

**I've decided to refrain from any Lemon considering I am posting this story on DA and on Facebook so.. yeah haha but this story will have plenty of Romance, break-ups, humor, action, adventure and I think almost any reader will like my story, its rated M because of some Humor stuff, Language, possible character death (DON'T KILL ME IF ITS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER GEEZ IM NOT SURE YET AND IM JUST A PERSON!) and maybe some graphic action scenes (bless the very violent video games I play ^^)**

**Anyways please enjoy, keep the flames somewhat light and please give me feedback because like I said this is my first story :). Oh and this revolves on Mobius not Earth**

There laid our blue hero in a fragrant field of flowers that spread miles wide and far in the middle of the mountains, almost impossible if you asked the hedgehog, why you ask?

Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog fastest thing alive running on two feet, easily able to outrun even the fastest machine made by the notorious Eggman, he's even able to beat the living daylights out of any monster or foe to cross his path, you may call him a hero but he's just a hedgehog, a chilidog eating hedgehog.

"Ahh, Nothing beats being beside mother natures dry side on a great day like this!" Sonic held a yellow sunflower sniffing it heavenly and looking up to the sky to where the hot sun beat against his blue fur, for Sonic never was the one to like water.

It seemed like days had gone by laying in that field until-

"SONIKUU!"

Sonic awakened from his fragrant daze turned his head to see a very familiar pink hedgehog.

"Dammit Amy what do you want?" Amy embraced the struggling blue hedgehog, "Ohh Sonic you have to help! Someones trying to destroy Knothole!" Sonic rolled his eyes obviously annoyed, "Damn doesn't Egghead ever get tired of getting his ass kicked?"

"Uhh Sonic this time I don't think its Eggman... I think you should see for yourself", The sakura hedgehog ran off, Sonic following close behind.

Back at Knothole

"So Sally when are you gunna admit you got the hots for me?" Scrouge held Sally against the wall with a sly grin on his face,"Uhh Scrouge! Knock it off your such a flirt!" His girlfriend Fiona Fox appeared next to her green 'stud'.

"Anyways enough with the chit chat babe, where's Nicole?"

Nicole was a holographic computer at the time, she was the main power for Knothole, holding all the data known in existence. "I'll never tell you! Why do you want Nicole anyways?" Scrouge obviously ignoring Sally just stood annoyed, "Okay heres the deal nut job, either you tell me where she is or I'll use force"

KKKKKKRRRSHHHHHHKKK

"Hey wheres the party?" Sonic busted into Knothole with Amy into the Royal palace feeling pretty cocky until,"Woah what? Scrouge?"

"AHEM!"

Sonic turned around, "And Fiona?"

Amy sighed "Oh great thats just nice..."

"Hahaha long time no see, am I detecting a little bit of a chillidog gut there Sonic?" Fiona whisked her way around to give a playful pat to Sonics tan furred stomach then returning to Scrouge's side

"Harr Harr very funny... I suggest you let go of Sally before it's too late" Sonic then smiled his signature grin then posing himself in a fighter-like stance.

Scrouge pauses for a moment to hold his hand to his ear, slowly nodding attentively, "Okay Sonic here's Sal, be seeing ya... hahahaha" The green badass hedgehog then gave a slight point with his head to the door then both Fiona and Scrouge ran out.

"What the heck just happened?" Sonic looked at Sally dumbfounded,"I don't know but they wanted Nicole..., Sonic I'm worried we have to check if she's okay"

Sonic gave Sally a thumbs up and ran to the power unit room.*****(I couldn't find a good name for that.. sorry XP)

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Sally was typing into the main computer, "Computer locate Nicole," the computer beeped with a radar signaling information from command centers surrounding Knothole,"Nicole: Location-UNKNOWN" Sally looked at the main screen,"Computer show video surveillance of the the most recent footage taken of Nicole"

-1700 Hours KNOTHOLE SECTOR 7

"Computer sound off intruder sirens" Nicole was vigorously staring attentively to the computer monitor, the scanner showed 3 dots, two going for the palace... and one heading strait for her.

BLAM

The door was blasted open as a gooey black and misty substance started to rise from the door way-

"Video surveillance footage ended"

"S-Sonic... was that...?"

Sonic stared at the now black screen of the computer.

"Mephiles"

**Yup I'm cutting the chapter short XD MWAHAHAHA I have to get atleast 3 reviews before I post up another chapter. **

**Sonic- Awe What the fuck Jocey? Why?**

**Me-Because I said so? I can't just be adding a lot of chapters with out anyone demanding anything? Psh are you nuts?**

**People who dislike Sally Acorn- WHAT WHY IS SHE IN THIS STORY D:**

**Me- I don't like her either it just plays a role later geez she's a main character for now but not so much later so don't look at me like that!**

**Sally- Gee thanks...**

**Me- Anytime :D, anyways yep I'm not posting another chapter without three reviews so you shall suffer until then! haha just kidding, anyways bye for now!**

**Sonic-Oh yes ... CHILLIDOG TIME!**

**Me-No its past your bed time, go to sleep**

**Sonic-Awee...**


	2. Refusal is NOT an option

**Authors note-**

**Me- Well it seems less then 24 hours since the first chapter was out I already got 3 reviews like I had asked for a demand so as promised CHAPTER 2!**

**Sonic-Yah ok shut up and cut to the chase...**

**Me-... Anyways before I begin I'd like to explain the rotation in the story the basic outlook for the story will go in a cycle MOST of the time, Hero, Villain, except for the next chapter that will be a bit of back round information regarding the OC's :), Like I said I'll try my best not to mix too many things to the point where its hard for you to follow and I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter D: crap**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONIC STUFF, IF I DID SHADOW WOULD HAVE DIED FROM LACK OF OXYGEN (too many hugs :) haha) ALL I OWN ARE MY OC'S (That are still not in the story yet XP) **

**Anyways Chapter two!**

*Side note- This is the Villains turn of the cycle

**Refusal is NOT an option-**

"HEY OPEN UP!" Scouge banged against the wall hollering for entrance. A small muffled maniacal laugh was heard behind Scouge, "So ill tempered, and foolish, I still don't understand what you see in him Fiona... none of the less..." Mephiles slowly dissolved in a inky black and purple misty substance that then moved to the underside of the door Scrouge was desperately trying to bash open.

SHHHSK

The doors slid open allowing Fiona and Scrouge to enter.

"Happy yet?" Mephiles merely snickered quietly to himself, "Yah yah whatever lets just get Nicole to Shadow"

"Hmph where are they? I send them on a simple mission and it takes them a lifetime, next time remind me to do it myself..." Shadow crossed his arms over his chest sitting impatiently in a over-sized computer chair.

Shadow was a dark person, having hardly and sympathy towards anyone, who could blame him with such a disgruntled past such as the one he held?

A gruesome memory came to his mind, he began to grimance as his red eyes bore a hole through nothing-ness.

*FLASHBACK*

"S-Shadow... S-Shadow slow down please you know I can't run as fast as you glide..."

Shadow stared behind him at little Maria Robotnik, the grand-daughter of Ivo Robotnik she was a young girl with luscious blond hair just a little past shoulder length if her hair had been strait wearing a blue headband to part her hair from her bangs, she was like a mother, a best friend, maybe the only person Shadow could actual be himself around.

"Maria hurry please we can't slow down.."

Down the corridor you could hear the dozens of G.U.N soldiers quick feet pounding against the cold metal floor of the ARK, gaining...

"Damn! We hit a dead end!" Shadow frantically began looking around for another passage that doesn't end up taking them back, "Shadow!-" Maria grabbed Shadows arm and took him to the direction of the SPE room (Space Pod Ejection)

"M-Maria why are we going in here? They'll catch us for sure", Maria was trying not to cry," We don't have a choice... we have to keep fighting, I know were already leading to death there's no way o-of escaping.." Maria was now sobbing uncontrollably, Shadow embraced her hugging her close and running his gloved fingers through her soft angelic hair, "It's ok Maria stay strong..." Maria broke the embrace just slightly just to look up at Shadow, "I-I promise" She rubbed her eyes trying to clear the droplets at the corner of her eyes, "I always wished I could go to earth... Shadow.. promise me whatever happens...-","Maria what are you implying?" Maria's lower lip quivered,"It doesn't matter just listen to me! Whatever these humans intend to do for us please promise me that you will help them.. the people on earth are innocent, they don't choose how the world plays out except for their lives itself, some humans are selfish b-but help the ones who quiver underneath the evil in the world below us... please for me Shadow.." The ebony hedgehog stared into Maria's glistening blue eyes with a stern but soft look,"Maria... for you I promise.."

The moment was interrupted when the G.U.N soldiers broke down the metal door.

"Don't move!"

G.U.N crowded the door way.

"S-SHADOW!" Maria pushed Shadow into a pod that was beside them and slammed it shut.

"No! Maria come with me!" Shadow began banging against the glass pod.

Maria ran to the lever that would shoot Shadow into space leaning down trying to push the over sized lever down.

BANG

Shadows red orbs grew wide, "MARIAAAAAAAA!"

The G.U.N commander shot Maria strait through her heart, it was an instant death. Her weight of her body after the impact was enough to push the lever down ejecting Shadow into space...

*END FLASHBACK*

Shadow gave a low hoarse growl.

A small whistle was heard from the doorway, "Hey Shads we got Nicole for you"

"Don't call me Shads... Took you three long enough, what took you so long?" Shadow stared at Scrouge, Fiona, and Mephiles.

"Well if someone kept the damn door unlocked we would have saved another hour.." Fiona tapped her foot holding a hand on her hips."What? Mephiles I thought you could dissolve?" Mephiles laughed," Yeah I can I just wanted to see these two idiots go at the door for awhile, it was quite amusing".

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Did you obtain Nicole?" Mephiles walked and gave Shadow a small micro-chip, it was Nicole's holographic chip. "Hmm... Omega, upload Nicole".

Omega walked in breaking the door frame, "Omega I already told you! Walk through doors sideways, or else you'll end up breaking the door frames" Rouge the Bat strode in behind the robot to come to Shadows side.

"Hey there handsome" Rouge blew a kiss to Shadow

"Hmph" Shadow ignored the flirtatious bat, "Nicole update:COMPLETE" Omega worked at the computer then brought Nicole up into a holographic form next to the large robot.

"Shadow? W-What am I doing here? Whats going on?"

"Omega begin data exstraction and reboot of Nicole's software" Shadow then left the room leaving the robot to follow his commands.

END OF CHAPTER!

**Thats the end of chapter two everyone :) It's a bit longer then last time and the next one is going to be pretty well, I think I'm going to upload chapter 3 without any demand this time cause I'm nice ^^**

**Shadow- Why did you make me re-think that memory? Geez you are cruel..**

**Me-What? Don't give me that bull Shadow I wuvs u!**

**Shadow- Uhm right...**

**Me- Anyways next chapter I'm going to go and explain my OC's and how they end up playing a role into the story with the two sides :), thank you to those of you who are reading I am really greatful :)**

**Sonic-Can I have chilidogs now?**

**Me-What you weren't even in this chapter... but I guess since its still early here ya go :)!**

**Sonic-YES! SWEET CHILLIDOGS! -stuffs face with chilidogs-**

**Me- I think your face ate more then your mouth... anyways I MIGHT post chapter 3 tonight :) KEEP READING!**


	3. The ending to a forever

**Hey everyone I'm back, happy fourth of July :) (late) This chapter is going to be reflecting how my OC's end up in the story, I wont bore you with a lot of nonsense authors notes in the beginning this chapter so lets cut to the chase, **

**Chapter 3**

**The end of a team-**

On the far side of Mobius in a darkened cave...

Deep inside...

A very unlikely group of mobians...

Thieves thriving off the rich in the city, this was us, a team with no name but something somewhat to a family...

"We need the cash again... when we movin' out Joce..?" (PRONOUNCED JOY-CE ITS THE NICK NAME)

A grey wolf with a fox like figure emerged from the shadows, her eyes were a fierce color resembling to dull blood, even if she was in a happy mood her eyes would always give the sense of danger especially with the thick coat of Mascara she placed on her upper lashes, it looked dangerously beautiful. Her bangs covered the right side of her face with three bangs sticking out of the middle of her forehead, she was slim, not too muscular, her left ear was pierced and her outfit consisted of Dark grey and red, her shirt was small enough that it exposed her slim stomach with the neck of the shirt showing a bit of cleavage, nothing to exposing though. She was the team leader despite being the youngest, she was a bitch but she had qualities about her that made her brave, fearsome, and following the fact that she was a tracker, anything she wanted or any place she intended to go to her mind and senses clicked, that being the reason for her friends to be thieves, and good ones at that.

"Keep talking and I might take longer, damn don't you know it takes awhile to think of of an elaborate place to steal from? Last time you made me rush we busted into the Chaotix Detective Agency, it was complete bull shit, not a thing in sight, we wouldn't want that happening again now would we Carlos..?" The female wolf came beside her 'brother' taking a bite of his bread then trotting off.

Carlos was also a wolf just like Jocey, he was Black with streaks of red in his fur and his hair was spiked up, his eyes were a dark brown almost black they shined kindly despise his muscular dark appearance, wearing simple clothing that matched the color of his fur. He was the tallest of the team and the alpha, he was second in command to his 'sister', he was always witty and smart and maybe one of those guys that weren't complete douche bags.

"Yeah yeah whatev- HEY! stop eating my bread!" Carlos shouted over his shoulder being too late now that Jocey had already left the room.

"Yo Carlos... whats the news from Jocey?" A partially robotic turtle entered the kitchen grabbing a can of brown pop from the fridge.

Carlos looked up to look at his friend, the robotic turtle was Bryan, he was not always part robot, the team meet him when going to stop Robotnik from robotising a fellow friend, they were too late but thanks to the help of the intelligent turtle they were able to save the others before being part of the evil doctors demise. The right side of his face was partially that of a robots along with his right arm, he was a Silver and Blue turtle with black hair over his right side obviously trying to hide the robotic face. He was shy but after being able to know him he had over a million personalities, he was gifted with the power of telekinesis, he wore simple khaki shorts and a slightly unbuttoned shirt exposing his some-what muscular chest.

"She didn't bother to tell me anything but she did bother to take a bite out of my bread..." Bryan snickered and walked off somewhere deep in the cave.

Outside of the cave...

"WHAT THE F-F-FU-", "Haley.. stop it haha"

Outside was a flustered cat and a content light bunny. Haley and Laura.

You couldn't tell that they had a connection by looking at them but you could call them twins if you actually got to know them.

Haley was a pink colored cat, her hair was remarkably long that people often mis-taken them for hair extentions. She was a scene-ster, her outfit possed of many colors and she wore a bright green headband with a bow that matched her green orbs, her arms were covered in bracelets that they seemed to appear as they were part of her gloves, she wore a tank top that cut at her rip line and a tu-tu and knee high boots, from a distance many would scowl at the girl for being a 'bad influence' being stereotyped as a slut like most others were, none of the less she was loud, a bit of a potty mouth but she was as sweet as honey, or in her case... cat-nip. That is unless you provoke her... I would prepare to run.

Her best friend was a hybrid, Laura was a bunny and a light bug. She had two antennas on her head that would be connected by electrical currents, along with that she had long floppy bunny ears that hung back on her head. She was a pink bunny with long black hair and bangs that would hang over her left eye with streaks of pink at the tips. Her eyes were a bright shade of gold, like that of a pirate coin. She wore a dress that was slightly burnt considering she was always conducting electricity through her body, her dress had a symbol of a lightning bolt in the middle around her waist with matching knee high boots. She was quite curvy like Rouge or Fiona. She is hyper and quite the comedian.

"Haley I can understand your upset about losing one of your bracelets but can't we just steal another?"

Haley turned around to look at Laura, "I don't know... uhh I feel like a retard getting all worked up about this" Laura gave a small smirk," You are NOT a retard, jeez Haley I'm the stupid one remember?" Haley closed her eyes for a moment then gave Laura a 'Whatever' look, "Hun your mind says other wise..." Laura got slightly pink then looked away.

Haley could read minds so it wasn't always wise to lie to her.

"Uhh anyways Haley have you seen Nilla at all today? She owes me a pack of gum" Laura then stuck her tongue out giving a face of distaste.

"Last time I checked she was in the study reading a book" She muffled a laugh at Laura's antics.

In the study was another Mobian, her name was Nilla. She was a hybrid just like Laura, Nilla was a wolf and a bear. She had ears similar to the average teddy bear with black hair that reached mid-back that covered her left eye, such a shame considering the beautiful shade of sea green eyes hidden underneath. She was shy and intelligent in most situations. Nilla wore simple clothing that consisted of a regular tee-shirt, skinny jeans with an embroidered flame, and a pair of mid-high converse. Nilla was a very resourceful part of the team, she had the ability to heal others and super strength.

"NILLA WHERES MY GUM?" Laura rushed in jumping in front of Nilla, "No need to yell.. here" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a package of Stride mystery flavored gum and handed it to Laura

"Thank you!"

Later in the kitchen...

"HEY EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE KITCHEN OR NO MISSION FOR US!" Jocey yelled, then sat in the biggest chair in the dining set.

About another minute later the rest of the team rushed in and sat in there designated seats.

"Finally a mission! Its been about a month since we've done anything" Carlos retorted. Jocey then began to speak, "Yeah yeah whatever, anyways I've been doing my research and we're going for something big, I think we can take a crack at -"

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late" the fox entered laughed almost falling to the floor when trying to get to her seat. "Uh Leticia are you drunk?..." The team stared at the fox awaiting an answer, "Pshhhhh... me? Haha you -hiccup- are too hilarious my good man" Leticia gave a small laugh and slammed her head against the table, "What the hell? Sir?... Uhhh someone get her some coffee" Jocey face palmed and shook her head.

Leticia was a fox, her fur was baby blue and she had a small tuff of hair on her forehead and the rest of her hair was laid back behind her. Her eyes were a light shade of brown and she wore black shorts and a dark blue tank top with matching knee high boots, she didn't really have any powers but she was Jocey's best friend, I guess you could call that the only reason why she's even on the team.

"Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted and someone seemed to have calmed down a bit" Jocey turned her head to Leticia's direction before continuing on again, "I think we should try out luck at one of the smaller G.U.N bases approximately 56 miles away from our current location, this mission isn't really for the money this time I am hoping we could steal some information on a file they have on record there and we might need to steal some new weapons considering last time where we left them abandoned at the bank..thanks to a certain someone.." Jocey turned her head around to the blue fox again trying to calm herself, "before I begin on where we are going to divide ourselves any questions?"Carlos gave a huff and turned away from Jocey, "Hmm is there anything you would like to say Carlos?" Carlos gave a mean glare, "I really like that were having another mission, having it be so long since we've had one but were not even going to get money for this.. what's the point?" Haley stood up slightly, "Yeah we only do missions if we involve money, why the sudden change?"

Jocey gave them a small smirk before turning around and pushed her chair out of the way to display a white board before speaking again, "Are any of you familiar with project Shadow?"

A small few of 'yeah' was heard behind the wolf, she then redirected herself towards the group.

"Project Shadow was said to have been released to the public about a year ago on planet Earth, then when Sonic and Dr. Robotnik came back from defeating Black Doom in space it is said that Shadow the Hedgehog was to sacrifice himself once again, I beg to differ and I want to get to the bottom of it" Nilla then spoke quietly, "But why is it important that we find Shadow the Hedgehog? I thought there were only two capsules sent to Earth and the first time he sacrificed himself was aboard the ARK and the second in space... shouldn't there be no traces left?" Jocey turned away from the group for a moment, "I have a feeling that Eggman had recovered the Shadow from space before he was to die even though there was rumors that he DID die but I beg to differ.. or I have another hunch that there was more then one capsule sent to Earth and Shadow is now in a different location not under Robotnik's control" Carlos looked at the wolf, "That still doesn't answer out question... Why are we trying to find Shadow?"

Jocey then thought for a moment, "I want to find Shadow because perhaps if we end up finding him in his capsule other then out free from it, we might have the chance to control him so that we are able to have more power and raid the biggest G.U.N base and put an end to their charade in trying to savage all our missions" Laura looked up at Jocey, "Seems a bit far-fetched and really unnecessary, we might not even find any new records besides the ones already known" Jocey shook her head then gave her team a wide grin, "Its worth a try"

After an hour of planning...

"Ok so I want Carlos, Bryan, Laura, and Haley to go down this left corridor in sector 4, this is essentially where we are splitting up, then I will take Leticia and Nilla with me down the right corridor, I will give Carlos a radio so he can notify me if he has found the computer room or the weapons room, under no circumstances are any of us to leave without the information on project Shadow, do I make myself clear?" The wolfs ears perked up slightly at the sounds of small 'yeahs' of her team, "Alright lets move!"

At G.U.N...

"Alright everyone before we move in I want you all to stick together, once we split at sector 4 stay within your groups, don't do anything risky... we have to find another way in thats not obvious, Bryan if you please?" The turtle gave a nod before clicking a button on the side of his left eye, a holographic projection appeared of the G.U.N base, "I think our best entrance would be up the left side of the building through the second window 4th down from the right" Bryan highlighted the area clicking the button again showing that there were no security around to bust them.

The team quickly moved to the window forming a tower to the 2nd window, "Pst Bryan use telekinesis to open the crap I'm getting tired of holding all this weight!" Haley said while struggling to hold up Bryan and Laura, "Ok geez woman," Bryan opened the window allowing himself in and pulling Laura in too while they both began lifting each of the other teammates inside,"Wait where's Nilla?" just a second after Nilla rolled in and took off the gravel that was stuck on her gloves, "Oh never mind.." Bryan then pulled up the holographic map, "Alright guys, this way!" Jocey led the group to sector 4.

"Ok stay safe, Carlos here" She handed her second in command a radio, "Report as soon as you find something" Carlos nodded to his leader and took his team left while Jocey took her team right.

**Jocey's POV**

**Small Authors note- If words are written in **_Italics _**They are the characters thoughts. **

_This place is seriously going to be a pain in the ass. _I hid behind a corner signalling Letish and Nilla stay put against the wall, I sneaked up behind a box for cover. _This better work!_ I pulled out a straw and placed a sedative arrow inside, aiming for the guard who stood before a door, I shot._ I am still good! Hell yes!_

I gave a small bird whistle signalling that my team come behind me, I gave Nilla a slight nod to go in first.

SHHHSK

Going in behind Nilla I looked around the room it was dark but I could see a slight glare on a flat surface in front of me, the computer monitor.

I turned my dial and pressed a red button towards the antenna, "Hey Carlos do you hear me?" the slight sound of fuzzy nothing-ness gave in quietly before hearing a click, "Yeah I read you, what did you find?" I clicked the red button again, "I found the computer room, I'm going to start extracting files, try finding the weapons room"

Not caring for a response I tucked the radio away in my pocket.

"Hey Nilla, Leticia guard the door, I'm going to extract the files"

**Carlos's POV**

"Yeah I read you what did you find?" I let go of the red button waiting for a response, "I found the computer room, I'm going to start extracting the files, try finding the weapons room" I held the red button ready to speak but the second red light of the radio went out, she turned it off._ Just perfect..._ I gave a quick sigh before feeling a hand on my shoulder, "Hey take it easy, don't worry we will all be fine" Haley gave me a quick smile before her face getting serious, "Someones coming..." I grabbed her wrist bringing her around the corner.

"No shit, they are all coming here what are we going to do?" The feline started to panic slightly, Laura got in a fighters stance, "What we are best at... a good ass fighting" Bryan got behind her, "I thought we were good at stealth?" Everyone rolled their eyes at the turtle who gave a slight laugh before getting serious again.

"Hey you! What are you doing here your not part of G.U.N!" The guard then pulled a lever in the wall.

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. UNAUTHORIZED PERSONNEL IN SECTOR 4. INTRUDER ALERT."

_Ahh crap..._

_Back with Jocey (not a POV)_

"Dammit! sirens are going off they probably found Carlos and the others!" Nilla said while standing by the door ready to beat the crap out of anyone who entered.

"Oh crap! The file is only 75% done" Jocey stared angrily at the monitor.

"INTRUDER ALERT IN SECTOR 4 COMPUTER ROOM BOMB SET TO SELF DESTRUCT" The computer shown a red screen with the timer falling from 5 minutes... 4.56.87... 4.43.28...

"Dammit the files not done downloading!" _'Fuck fuck fuck I need to get this file asap!'_ Jocey reached into her pocket and pulled out the radio. "Carlos do you read? Carlos are you there?" White noise cluttered the hearing end of the radio. "Carlos?" _'C'mon pick up please!'_ "CAR-" "Joce I can't talk right now I'm in the middle -huff- of beating -smack- up bad guys -gah- MAKE IT QUICK!" Jocey looked up at the screen again _'Damn 3 minutes' "_Carlos they detected me downloading the file, they have a bomb thats going to blow in about 3 minutes, we have to get out of here"

_With Carlos (not a POV)_

_'Crap a bomb? I knew this mission was a bad idea!' _

_"_Hey guys! We gotta go Joce said G.U.N detected a file extraction, the place is gunna blow in two minutes, we gotta get out of here!" Bryan, Laura, and Haley turned around with eyes of complete shock and in unison said "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?"

Haley began to stride off, "We have to go get them! Lets go!"

_Regular story intake (no POV's or views on each team)_

"Hey Jo-" Nilla punched Carlos making him go unconscious.

"Nilla! What the heck now its going to be harder to get out of here on time now that Carlos is knocked out!" Jocey turned around holding a chip in her hand, "S-Sorry I thought he was a G.U.N soldier" Jocey sighed, "Save it for later we have to get out of here I got the file, lets go to the window we got out of, hurry we only have a minute and a half left before this place blows!"

They arrived to the window with :30 seconds on the clock, the alarms of the base were blaring as soldiers evacuating the premises.

"Hurry get Carlos through the window before anyone else!" Nilla nodded and propped Carlos over her shoulder and jumped down from the 2nd story window, one by one they evacuated, Jocey was beginning to leave when she heard the sound of something slamming shut, she looked up to find that the window had been slammed shut and boarded up with steel chrome shutters.

"N-No... LETICIA IS STILL INSIDE!" Jocey climbed up to the window trying to bash it open, "NO LETICIA! I'M SORRY I SHOULD BE THE ONE IN THERE!" She banged against the wall as hard as she could before being lifted off the wall. Jocey looked down to find herself being leviatated by Bryan, "NO STOP I HAVE TO GET HER OUT OF THERE!" Tears were streaming out of her eyes and her make-up started to run on her cheeks staining her muzzle.

Bryan frowned as he brought Jocey down, "I'm sorry we have to go its going to explo-"

BANG

The whole team was pushed away from the force as the base exploded, covered in flames as it began crumbling to the ground.

"LETICIA!" Everyone got back up from the fall trying to pry their team leader off the dirt. "Let me go! I should have died not her!" Laura grabbed a hold of her shirt, "Get a hold of yourself will ya? Things happen but you have to move on.. stop it!" Jocey's eyes began to darken as she gave a evil glare at Laura and shoving her off, "You don't understand I could have saved her and you guys prevented me from helping her! She died and its all your faults!"

Her team gave her mean looks after her giving them the blame, Nilla walked forward and slapped Jocey in the face, "OUR FAULTS? The only reason why this happened is because you wanted to get project Shadow! You jeopardised our lives for that stupid information! I bet you he's dead and this was all for nothing, now thanks to your stupid leadership Leticia died!" Nilla began walking over about to kick the outraged wolf before being held back by her team, "My stupid leadership...?" Jocey got up and her fur suddenly glowed a darker color as her eyes became an even darker color of red, "I don't ever want to see any of you ever again... I will take revenge to avenge my fallen friend..."

Haley and Laura looked a bit timid at the time but were angered by the thought of revenge, "What are you planning to kill us? Just let it go!" Jocey looked over to them and barred her team, "I shall never forgive any of you!"

A massive thunderstorm came in and the rain started pouring, putting out the flames of the G.U.N building, Haley, Laura, Bryan, and Nilla who was carrying the knocked out Carlos walked away leaving their once proud leader to cry alone in front of the ashes that contained the remains of her best friend.

"They will regret ever doing this to me.. They will regret the words they said to me... I'll make sure they know they're punishment and suffer... I will avenge you dear friend..."

Jocey stood up, her eyes were blood red and her face seemed twisted and evil. She turned around one more time, "I will make sure anyone who defies me will perish..." She tightened her fists so tightly that her nails poked through her gloves and pierced her skin. She was changed and left for her own departure.

**xxxx**

**Well thats it for this chapter XP pretty deep huh?**

**This chapter alone was 4k long... Not bad, anyways I am still thankful for those of you who left reviews and are reading, I won't be able to update with another chapter for 2 weeks.. I'll try to get another chapter in before I leave on vacation on the 11th of July and returning on the 23rd of July when I come back I'll have at least 3 chapters written to post when I get back and then I'm leaving again on the 28th of July to California and coming back on the 2nd.. I'll try to update as much as I can, once again thanks for reading, and heres a quick thing I'd like to mention.**

**Leticia is one of my best friends who asked to be in the story and she wanted me to pretty much make up her character and what not, all she told me was to make sure I made her into a fox.. as lasy as I am I went ahead and let her die... yes I am cruel but I don't want to be adding characters that don't have much backround behind it so yeah.. anyways thanks R&R please :)**


	4. Update PLEASE READ

Ok everyone I'd just like to say thank you to those of you who wrote reviews and what not but I have some news.

1: Im discontinuing A lot of the OC designs so they are going to look a lot different, as well as Jocey The Wolf, she is being discontinued and being replaced with my new character Celosia The Hedgehog.

2:I really need to rethink this plot because I am not the only one who is working on this fiction, a lot of my friends who happen to be the OC's in chapter 3 are adapting their ideas into the story and its a bit difficult adding all the fan pairings and crap so I have to rethink the story...

What Im pretty much trying to say is I am going to re-do this story and making a backround story like how Scrouge,Mephiles, Shadow etc became a team and whatnot and a better story for my OC's so you all have a better idea whats going on in the story when I introduce it, I am really sorry for the load of crap but I am on a stupid writers block but Im getting out of it and so far drafts for chapters of the re-story of this is turning out WAY BETTER THEN THIS! so I just wrote this to let you all know this story is discontinued and being rewritten way better. I'd like to ask one favor for those of you who were reading before... in the re-write what couples would you like to see more of, would you mind any fan pairing, should I add a lemon...? It would really help if I knew what most of the viewers would want so inbox me or leave a review on what you think I should put into the re-write.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and please give me your ideas on the rewrite because I really hope I can make my readers/potential readers happy :). -NiteNdPurity


	5. Chapter 5

**_Well then, _thank you all for visiting this god awful story, I would just like to announce that I am writing again and my new work is absolutely god's work compared to this... piece of crap in all honesty.**

**So if you would, please search FFN user P3 LadyChaos to read my new work. I would appreciate reviews and alerts on my new account and perhaps, I shall begin an OC inserts story for the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom.**

**This story had so many errors and the Author's Notes were absolutely disgusting and so... immature(?). So, I'm just glad that I have a fresh start now.**

**Thank you so much for reading this update and PLEASE do me a grand favor of checking out my new literature. **

**-P3 LadyChaos/ TooLazyToLogIn**


End file.
